Jemima's Thoughts and Other Things
by Roselna
Summary: Jemima keeps a journal, and it's her freshman year of high school. She discovers a lot about herself, and her friends. Rated 'cause Jem curses when she's tired.
1. August 30 & 31

**Date: **August 30, 2010

**Mood: **A thousand things mashed together

Alright. First day of school. Perfect time to start a journal, diary, thing. Whatever you want to call it. No offense to you, uh...Diary? Ugh. That's so cliché. Whatever. I already wrote it. Anyway, I'm Jemima. I think I should introduce myself. I like to sing. I start high school today. All of my friends ride a different bus. If my handwriting's crap right now, that's why. It's ridiculous how rattly and bumpy this chunk of yellow metal is.

So far, the topic of school has that same excitement and total dread feeling that I always get right before. I wonder how different it will be from the last school. We only have four more years before college. All of that junk that worries me.

I wonder if any of my friends are in my classes. I only just got my schedule last night, and I haven't talked to anyone because Dad surprised Mom and I with a vacation for the week before school started. So I didn't get to have the usual big last-burst of summer celebration with everyone like usual. But, anyway, here it is: Jemima's Amazing First Semester School Schedule! (Did I really just write that? Wow. Maybe I'm more cliché than I realized...)

**First Hour: **Biology. (I hate science and everything it has to do with it)

**Second Hour: **(Mon-Thurs) AP English Literature, (Fri) Choir (YAY)

**Third Hour: **World History (If we could focus on the mythology parts of the ancient cities, I'd be happy)

(Lunch)

**Fifth Hour: **Pre-calculus (Oh, fun. Too bad I forgot everything I learned last year.)

**Sixth Hour: **(Mon, Wed-Fri) French, (Tues) Home Economics

I'm excited about Home Ec. I heard that you get to sew pajama pants. But my neighbor, who's a junior, said that the Pre-Calc teacher is a monster. I'm scared.

Well, I think I have the bus that always arrives first, which sucks. It's always awkward when there's no one but the teachers and their fake smiles on the campus. I'm going to go poke around the library. Maybe this one will have decent books instead of all the yucky old ones at the other school.

**~xoxox~**

Electra's in my first hour. She sit's behind me. And Misto's showed up in my second hour. In third I'm with Victoria, Pounce, Etcetera, and Leccy again.

First hour was horrible. I found out we're going to dissect frogs. I think I'll throw up. I hope I do. Then I won't have to do it. Or so I'm told.

It's lunch right now. Vic and Cettie are both writing in their notebooks. I think they started journals too. Victoria's also multitasking by strangling her brownie. It must not taste very good. Cettie forgot her lunch again. She did that all year last year. Leccy's mad at Vic. Apparently she's being antisocial. I'm going to talk to them now.

**~xoxox~**

I knocked my bottle of lemonade over. It spilled on Victoria. I'll give her my cookie, since her brownie is dead.

...I hope she's not too mad.

**~xoxox~**

Victoria was in my fifth hour. She got caught by the teacher writing in her journal. Mrs. Nigella read it out loud. I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy trying to hide my journal. My neighbor was right. This teacher...she's pure evil, man. I'm scared of her. And she's Russian. And the foreign language she was teaching? We're supposed to have a test on it next week. Maybe if I dig out my notebooks from last year I'll understand. Maybe. Probably not. Crap. I'm going to fail the first test of the year.

I'm in French right now. And I realized that the teachers put me in the front row of class in all my classes. Except electives. Those start next week or something. But, anyway, I noticed this because when I went towards the back and sat, where I hopefully wouldn't get noticed 'cause no one I know is in this class, Mr. Ducre moved me right on up to the front row.

JUST 'CAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SEE THE BOARD FROM THE BACK OF THE ROOM!

Yeah. So, I'm just going to pay attention now. I don't want to get in trouble for not listening.

**~xoxox~**

**Date: **August 31, 2010

**Mood: **Don't make me go to school. Please. I'm too tired.

I'm in the library. I couldn't write on the bus to save my life. This morning, when I got on, all the seats were taken. And I couldn't get anyone to scoot over, so when someone FINALLY did, it was still only enough room for less than half of me.

And I'm tiny.

So I was suffering with trying to keep from falling onto the disgusting floor of the bus this morning. Fun.

...I wish there was someone to talk too. I'm bored, and I'm too tired to get up and look for a book to read. Screw the homework I didn't do.

**~xoxox~**

Some queen just sat next to me. Her name is Jade, and she's really pretty. She wants to be on the cheerleading team. I told her I hoped she would make it. She said she liked my socks.

I have awesome socks. They're gray argile. I wore my black Mary-Jane-like shoes with them. I smiled at her.

I think I'm going to be friends with Jade. I'll invite her to eat lunch with us tomorrow. It also turns out she's in my Literature class. She also let me copy the homework that I didn't do. I let her copy the Pre-Calc notes she didn't get in her hour. I think she'll be a cheerleader that isn't a bitch. (I curse. Sometimes. When I'm tired. Like now.)

**~xoxox~**

My mom picked me up in carline today. I didn't have to ride the stupid smelly bus. The only downfall to this genius is that I have to listen to my mom ramble. She does that 'cause she doesn't like silence.

I found Victoria's diary in the French classroom. It was on the floor, and I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't slipped and landed with my nose on it. I found out why she wore a bra on top of her shirt today. Also, I didn't realize she cursed so much. Maybe I would have if I had been listening with the evil math teacher read it out loud. Or maybe she just didn't say the cuss words. I don't know.

I found out that I'm very klutzy today. I couldn't stay on my feet. Slipping, tripping, falling, bumping, dropping. And when I dropped my book bag, all the millions of forms they give us on the first day flew everywhere. It took forever to get them all back, and it made me late to first hour. The teacher was just like, "It's fine, Jemima," and shooed me to my seat. In the first row.

...I hate being short.

* * *

**(A/N): **I did this because rawrrkitty and Nekosoda are awesome, and I'm one of their silent readers that reviews every once in a while. I need to review more often, 'cause their both really good writers.

But I claim Jemima. I haven't written about her since For Good, and that was a while ago.


	2. September 1 & 2

**Date: **September 1, 2010

**Mood: **Excited, but...not

We're goin' to the amusment park! We're goin' to the amusment park! Wooo! I'm excited. I haven't been there in forever! Last time I went it was like, sixth grade or something. I was still too short to ride on some of the bigger rides. But I'm taller now! YAY!

Victoria was pretty damn mad for my keeping of her diary. Nope. Not happy at all. I think she'll get over it, though. We're best friends. We help each other out in the desperate times of need. Like in the early summer, I helped her clean this kid's puke off, which was...seriously disgusting. But I helped anyway. Even though I got sick when I got home. But yeah. Best friends!

I woke up, like, forever before my alarm clock today. Maybe 'cause I didn't stay up forever and day last night, and went to bed around nine thirty. But being up early means I can shower this morning, instead of tonight. Which means I get to be all fresh for school.

Not that I'm never, like...dirty, for school. It's not like I skip showering. That's something I find gross.

So I'm going to get ready.

**~xoxox~**

I just spilled my perfume all over me. It sucks, 'cause I'm wearing my awesome white shirt that has the giant silver peace sign on it, and I can do a whole lot more with it than some of my other shirts. Now there's a nice big perfume wetness around the everywhere, and my perfume is purple. So now my awesome white shirt has a big purple mark all over it.

I also smell like I took a bath in "Inner Grace".

I'm going to change now. I hope I can get some of the perfume off of me. And my shirt.

PS, I'm never buying "Inner Grace" again. The smell will haunt me for the rest of my life.

**~xoxox~**

I found a seat on the bus today. I almost caught a ride with my dad, but he had to go to the second office today, which means he doesn't pass by my school. Dammit.

I still smell like Inner Grace overload. Even though I washed it off and everything. I think it seeped into my fur. And skin. Yuck. And I didn't get to where my peace sign shirt. Now I'm just in jeans and my blue-and-purple plaid button down. It's cute enough, with the little puffed short sleeves and all, but...I'd rather my peace sign.

Electra and Etcy found me this morning. Etcy had a new haircut. It was cute. She didn't think so. I think she said something about it looking like food. Or goop. I don't know.

Leccy had Victoria's cake. It looked good. I wish I could bake like Electra. I bet I would catch the cake on fire if I tried to bake one. I burned cookies once. My dad told me to leave the baking to my mom. I told him I would. Now I just do bagels or frozen waffles in the toaster when I want to cook. Or I put a frozen meal in the microwave.

Now I'm hungry.

**~xoxox~**

I just realized that I don't have any classes with Tumble.

This makes me sad.

**~xoxox~**

Mom and Dad were fighting when I got home. Which, really isn't anything new. But they were loud today.

So I went upstairs and listened to music while I did my homework. Turns out my notes from last year really are helpful. I halfway understand what the witch is teaching in Pre-Calc.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had any siblings. I think I would like to have an older sister. I could steal her clothes and annoy her. But, what if she was way bigger than me? She could squash me like a bug...

But if I had a younger sister, she would steal my stuff and annoy me. And if I had a brother, it would flat out suck. Never mind wishing for siblings.

**~xoxox~**

**Date: **September 2, 2010

**Mood: **GET THIS EFFING SONG OUT OF MY HEAD

The theme song for the Imagination Movers is stuck in my head. They're having a concert here, and I heard their song on the radio. It's been driving me crazy all day. It's lunch, and I _still _haven't gotten it out. Normally I can get rid of songs really quick. This one obviously likes me.

Victoria stayed home sick today. I talked to Misto in second hour. Apparently she puked last night.

That must suck. I hate getting sick.

Jade declined my offer for her to sit with us. She has her friends from last year that she sits with. So screw her.

...Never mind, I still like her. We just won't be friends. More like allies.

_Imagination Movers...gotta talk about Imagination Movers..._

ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!

**~xoxox~**

I am calm. I did not just scream in the middle of lunch and get stared at. I am sane. Mostly.

Etcy's in the nurse's office. Apparently she puked, too. I hope there isn't a stomach virus going around. I don't want to catch it. Although I think Cettie threw up because of something in Biology or something. I don't want to think about what we learned. That class is torture. It's all...icky. And disturbing. I never want to learn it again. I do not want to be a doctor. Or nurse. Or anything that deals with the insides of a cat. Or blood. Or needles. Except for sewing needles. I can do that. Maybe I'll be a seamstress.

...Nah. I'd rather be a singer and be on Broadway or something. It would be more fun.

Or maybe I should be a costume maker for Broadway!

...Nah. I'd rather be on the stage.

I'm gonna talk to Leccy now. I've been ignoring her. Plus, I owe her an explanation for yelling in her ear.

**~xoxox~**

The French teacher is disgusting. Really.

I saw him picking his nose. I will never touch textbook number seventeen. _Ever. _

Etcetera went home early. The lucky duck. But...she was sick, so maybe she's not so lucky.

I'm sneaking bits of a cupcake into my mouth when Mr. Ducre isn't looking. I finished the page of the textbook he assigned. And his homework. This class is really easy. Maybe I should have been in AP. Then I'd have another class with Vicky. Instead of being stuck in this loneliness.

I just realized that I'm alone in the very beginning of the day, and the very end of the day. That's sad.

I hope my mom's at work when I get home. That means I can pig out on some chocolate covered pretzels instead of an apple or celery. And then I can watch a movie with my daddy. We haven't watched one in a while. I want to see if he'll watch Tooth Fairy with me. It looks funny.

Just for the record, I like my dad more than my mom. She's just...a control freak. And a health food freak. And OCD. And she grounds me for really small things. Dad likes thing neat and tidy, but he can deal with a little mess. And he's quiet, and just takes the back reigns. I think I got my quietness from him. That makes me feel good about myself. I want to be like my daddy.

Although when I do something wrong with him, it's a lot worse. Instead of getting in trouble, he gives me this look of "I thought you could do better, Jemmie." It makes me feel horrible inside. Than I end up sniffling and saying I'm sorry fifty bagillion times.

**~xoxox~**

I was right. The Tooth Fairy movie was funny. Extremely. And Dad thought so too. We laughed together. I noticed that we don't do that as much anymore. And then he surprised me with saying that he's making stir fry for dinner, which is like, my most favorite thing in the world.

It also makes me suspicious. If there's anything my parents do, it's butter me up with all my favorite thing right before they give me bad news. Which means I going to have to be very attentive tonight.

**~xoxox~**

I stayed up till 11:34, waiting to see if anything would happen.

Nothing.

I just wasted an entire night.

Good think tomorrow's Friday.

* * *

**(A/N): **I feel like a straggler. Getting in my updates last out of the three of us so far.


	3. September 3 & 4

**Date: **September 3, 2010

**Mood: **Occupied

I'm worried about several things. First of all, neither Misty-boy nor Vicky were at school today. So they must really be sick. Which makes me worry that I'm going to be sick, and get stuck throwing up. It's horrible. Another thing that worries me? The pop quiz we had in French today. I think I failed it, 'cause it didn't have ANYTHING that we had learned in the first week. So that sucks, and I've decided I hate the teacher.

He's a buttface.

Anyway. Now that I've gotten all my worried crap out of the way, I can just write down my thoughts.

I'm home alone right now. Which happens a lot. So I'm finally watching the Glee episodes that I missed. I never watch them on Tuesdays, because it feels awkward with Mom watching them with me. Dad, I can handle, 'cause usually he just sits in the recliner with the newspaper and ignores the TV. But Mom will swoop in and sit next to me, and rant about how inappropriate it is.

I really wish I had a TV in my room. I have a computer, so why not a TV? We have enough money for just a little one. That's all I ask for. One of those small ones that I could sit on top of my dresser and watch from my bed.

OW! I JUST HIT SOME SORT OF NERVE IN MY SHOULDER AND NOW IT HURTS! REALLY BAD!

Owowow. I didn't realize I could do that. Uhhhhhhhgggg it hurts.

I need to find that nerve and do it on whoever annoys me. I can cause pain! I know a lot of pressure points. Like, there one in your hand that hurts like bloody hell when you pinch it, but if you get it just right it can make headaches go away. And then there's the one in neck/shoulder area that everyone knows about. And then right behind your knee there's one that makes your entire leg collapse. It's called dead-legging. And there's one in between the shoulder blades that makes you arch your back. And there's another one in your back that makes you completely immobile if you manage to get it right.

The commercials on Glee are over. I'm going back to watching that.

**~xoxox~**

Tis about seven o'clock now. Mom and Daddy are home. And they're both making dinner, together. Tonight we're having hamburgers and macaroni and peas.

Did I mention they're soy burgers? Again, Mom the Health Nut strikes. Which is why we're also having macaroni with low-fat cheese, and we're not allowed to put salt on the peas. DAD AND I ARE NOT FAT, MOM. WE'RE PERFECTLY HEALTHY.

Okay, so I'm a little under-weight, but wouldn't you want to try and get a little more food in me?

But while I'm waiting on the food, I'm in my room, trying to do my homework. I'd probably get done a lot faster if I shoved you under my pillow and signed out of Facebook.

I think I'll do just that.

**~xoxox~**

It ended up taking me about ten minutes to do my homework when I shut everything down. And then dinner was ready, so I went and ate. And then I bathed, and now I'm really tired and ready to go to bed.

But I can't fall asleep. Too many thoughts keep running around my head, going in circles and not letting me close my eyes in peace. Which is stupid.

So I decided to write in you. And I'm starting to feel really stupid 'cause I keep calling you 'you'. See? I just did it again. So you're getting a name. Lemme think...uh...

Lin- nah, that's too old-ish...um...

OH! I KNOW!

Your new name is Lila Rose. Isn't it pretty? So on Monday, when I'm bored in French, or getting ready to barf in biology, I'll decorate you all pretty-like!

My brain is now tired. Thank you, Lila Rose, for getting it to shut the h up.

(PS, "h" can stand for whatever you want.)

**~xoxox~**

**Date: **September 4, 2010

**Mood: **Pleasant-excited-scared

Today we're going to the park. I'M SO EXCITED. It's supposed to get hot today, so I'm wearing my white shorts and a pale yellow tank top, with white flip-flops. And all my crap, like my phone and wallet and junk, are in one of those small across-the-shoulder Vera Bradley bags.

OHMAHGOD I'M SO EXCITED. AND MY LEG IS GOING TO SLEEP BECAUSE I'M SITTING ON TOP OF IT AS I WRITE IN YOU.

I should probably change my position, so I don't loose all feeling in my leg, but I'm too lazy to. I'M SORRY LEG.

Anyway, OHMAHGOD WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK AND I'M SO EXCITED I CAN BARELY STAND IT, AND-

**~xoxox~**

So sorry for stopping mid-sentance. And for the giant inkblob on you. My pen exploded. Maybe I was holding it too tightly. Whatever way, it got me to calm down.

Somewhat.

**~xoxox~**

OHMAHGOD THAT WAS FLIPPIN' AWESOME.

You might have been able to guess, Lila Rose, but the amusement park was fun. I even was tall enough to ride the 'coasters! Oh. And Plato barfed on Victoria. I felt bad for her. She was wearing a swimsuit under her shirt, though. And Etcy gave her a vest to put over that. She looked really cute. Now we're at her house, and everyone's sleeping over! wOOt! Dad's gonna bring me some stuff, like clothes and junk. 'Cause I didn't get the memo of sleepover.

He better remember pain killer. I got a seriously bad sunburn, 'cause I was stupid and forgot to put on sunscreen. Silly me. I'm defiantly paying for it.

But we're ordering pizza, and when we decided that, Vic and I looked at each other and then I snickered. We have this whole joke with pizza and cute delivery guys...yeah. We're weird. Whatever.

**~xoxox~**

I'm lying on Victoria's bathroom floor. The cold tile feels really good on my cheek.

Whatever bug Vic and Misto caught was still creepin' around her house. My stomach is hurting. Really bad. I called Dad, he said he'd be here in a couple minutes. I told Electra where I was going, so no one flipped out when they woke up and I wasn't there.

Did I mention that it's four am?

My daddy is so nice for coming and getting me. Thank Bast tomorrow's Sunday and not Monday. I can stay home and shuffle around, drinking ginger ale and doing nothing.

**~xoxox~**

It's been an hour. I'm back at my house, and Dad set me up on a soft little pallet on the bathroom floor, that way I can get to the toilet if I'm gonna puke again.

Mom's gonna wig out when she wakes up and finds me in here. She hates sicknesses even more than I do. Which means I'm going to be in my room tomorrow, and anything I touch will be sanitized, and when I go to school on Monday, she'll strip my bed and wash everything. I mean, I guess I should be thankful. It's her germaphobia that keeps me from getting sick.

But then again, maybe that's just weakening my immune system.

* * *

**(A/N): **So, we now have a sick Jemima. It sucks to throw up. I hate it. Happy Mardi Gras, by the way. It's that really awesome holiday in Louisiana where there's a ton of people on floats and they throw beads, stuffed animals, dabloons, and moonpies at you. Also an excuse to go out in public dressed like a cat. XP


End file.
